super_smash_bros_for_wii_u_and_3dsfandomcom-20200213-history
Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and 3DS Wiki
'Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and 3DS Wiki' Pretty much all Nintendo fans are familiar with the Super Smash Bros. series, so prepare for the fourth installment of one of the most popular video game series of all time. Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and 3DS!!! All content belongs to Nintendo / HAL Laboratory, Inc. Characters: Nintendo / HAL Laboratory, Inc. / Pokemon. / Creatures Inc. / GAME FREAK inc. / INTELLIGENT SYSTEMS / SEGA / CAPCOM CO., LTD. / BANDAI NAMCO Games Inc. 'PLEASE DO NOT EDIT THIS WIKI!!!' 'THIS WIKI BELONGS TO JAXON BRYCE NOBLES. THANK YOU.' 'Characters' Veteran Fighters Mario- is the eponymous main character and protagonist of the long-running and highly successful Mario series. Donkey Kong- is the main character of the Donkey Kong series. He is the protector of Donkey Kong Island and is Donkey Kong Jr. In the old arcade game. Link- is the name every protagonist in The Legend of Zelda series is known by. There are many incarnations of Link, each possessing the Spirit of the Hero. Samus- is an intergalactic Bounty Hunter and the main protagonist of the Metroid Series. Kirby- is a small, pink creature of unknown origins. He is often seen riding a Warp Star, and battling King Dedede. He is notable for possessing one unique ability, differentiating him from other Nintendo characters: being able to suck up enemies and use one of their main attributes. Fox- is a fictional anthropomorphic fox character and the main character in the Star Fox series. He is the leader of the Star Fox team, and is the son of James McCloud Pikachu- is popularly known as the mascot of the Pokémon franchise and a major representative of Nintendo's collective mascots. Bowser- is the main antagonist of the Mario series and the King of the Koopas. Pit- is the protagonist and eponymous character of the Kid Icarus series. Pikmin & Olimar- is the main protagonist of the Pikmin series. He discovered the Planet of the Pikmin and the Pikmin species. Luigi- is Mario's younger, taller, thinner twin brother. He is a major protagonist of the Mario series. Luigi has helped and fought alongside his brother on many occasions. Throughout his life, he has lived in Mario's shadow, developing both cowardly and heroic tendencies. Peach- is the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom. Peach first appeared in Super Mario Bros. and was created by Shigeru Miyamoto to be the damsel-in-distress throughout most Mario games. Toon Link- is a playable character in the Super Smash Bros. series, appearing in conjunction with a "primary" Link. His design is based off Link's more recent appearance from'' 'The Wind Waker, Four Swords, Four Swords Adventures, Minish Cap, Phantom Hourglass, and Spirit Tracks with an added "airbrush shading" as opposed to his normal cel-shading. Sonic- is the title character and protagonist of the Sonic the Hedgehog series released by Sega, as well as numerous spin-off comics, four animated shows, and an animated OVA. The first game was released on June 23, 1991, to provide Sega with a mascot to rival Nintendo's flagship character Mario. Marth- the Hero-King, is a character from the Fire Emblem series of video games. He is the central protagonist and Lord-class character of the original game. Zelda- is the eponymous name commonly given to the females born in the Royal Family of Hyrule in the Legend of Zelda series. King Dedede- is the self-proclaimed king of Dream Land and a main antagonist and/or anti-hero of the Kirby series. Lucario- Diddy Kong- Yoshi- Zero Suit Samus- Sheik- is one of the last surviving Shiekah in Ocarina of Time. She aids Link on his quest without really describing who she is and why she is doing so. Charizard- Ike- '''Newcomers' Villager- is a boy with brown hair, wearing a red shirt with a light-blue number "1" printed on the front. This is the same appearance as the male player on the cover of Animal Crossing: City Folk Megaman- is a character from the eponymous Mega Man series by Capcom. Wii Fit Trainer- known in her games as Female Trainer, is a character from the Wii games Wii Fit, Wii Fit Plus, and the upcoming Wii Fit U. In the games, she instructs the player during fitness exercises by posing in a way that the player then has to mimic, and telling them what to do. Rosalina and Luma- Little Mac- Greninja- Mii Fighters- Palutena- Pac-Man- 'Possible Characters' Jigglypuff- is a dual-type Normal/Fairy Pokémon, and prior to Generation VI, a pure Normal-Type Pokémon. Mr. Game & Watch- is the mascot of the Game & Watch series, following his appearance in Super Smash Bros. Melee, although the character was first seen in the Game & Watch game Ball. Mr. Game & Watch does not speak in the games that he is featured in, instead makes beeping noises similar to those heard while playing Game & Watch. Wario- is the obese, muscular, hot-tempered, and greedy anti-hero, and Mario's yellow-and-purple clad arch-rival, and a recurring antagonist in the Mario series, though he is occasionally an anti-hero. Falco- Wolf- Mewtwo- Ness- Captain Falcon- Ganondorf- Meta Knight- R.O.B.- Ice Climbers- Chrom- Shulk- Chorus Men- Dark Pit- Bandana Dee- Takamaru- Karate Joe- Mach Rider- 'Assist Trophies' Andross- Ashley- Chain Chomp- Color TV-Game 15- Dark Samus- Devil- Dr. Wright- Elec Man- Isabelle- Knuckle Joe- Lyn- Metroid- Midna- Mother Brain- Nintendogs- Samurai Goroh- Saki Amamiya- Skull Kid- Starfy- Waluigi- '3DS Stages' Battlefield Gerudo Valley Spirit Tracks Super Mario 3D Land Arena Ferox Nintendogs Kid Icarus: Uprising Find Mii Tortimer's Island Rainbow Road Boxing Ring Prism Tower Tomodachi Collection Jungle Japes 'Wii U Stages' Battlefield Final Destination Town and City Skyloft Boxing Ring Dr. Wily's Castle Wii Fit Studio Garden of Hope Pilot Wings Pyrosphere Windy Hill Zone Mario Galaxy Palutena's Temple Kalos Pokémon League Mushroom Kingdom U The Coliseum 'Bosses' Confirmed and possible bosses in the game - Master Hand has appeared in all three Super Smash Bros. games which gives him great potential to be in the fourth installment. - Crazy Hand first appeared in Melee and has been brought into Brawl, so we can probably expect to see him in the next game. - Yellow Devil has been confirmed for the Dr. Wily's Castle stage. - Ridley may appear as a boss because of Sakurai's tweet about the Pyrosphere level " an enemy from samus's past may appear at any moment." - Dark Emperor has been confirmed for the 3DS stage Find Mii. 'Items' Barrel Capsule Crate Rolling Crate Beam Sword Fire Bar Home Run Bat Lip's Stick Ore Club Star Rod Drill Arm Fire Flower Gust Bellows Killer Eye Ray Gun Steel Diver Super Scope Banana Peel Beehive Beetle Blast Box Blue Shell Bob-omb Bombchu Boomerang Bumper Deku Nut Freezie Gooey Bomb Green Shell Hothead Master Ball Motion-Sensor Bomb Mr. Saturn Pitfall Pokéball POW Block Power Bomb Screw Attack Smart Bomb Smoke Ball Spring Team Healer Urina X-Bomb Back Shield Bunny Hood Franklin Badge Lightning Bolt Metal Box Poison Mushroom Rocket Belt Starman Super Mushroom Superspicy Curry Timer Food Fairy Bottle Heart Container Maxim Tomato Assist Trophy Cucco Dragoon Golden Hammer Hammer Hocotate Ship Sandbag Smash Ball Soccer Ball Warp Star Bullet Bill S Flag Treasure Chest 'Leaks' Gematsu Leak- Probably the most credible leak as of now. It has 8 correct character predictions out of 11. The characters were Villager, Megaman, Wii Fit Trainer, Little Mac, Mii, Pac-Man, Chrom, Palutena, Shulk, Chorus Men, and a Pokemon from X & Y(Greninja). Crashandcortexs Leak- A pretty legitimate looking 3DS stage list. This may look too technical for some people, so just read what's after stg. Here are the stages. stg.3dland, stg.balloonfight, stg.boxing, stg.brainage, stg.chapter11, stg.endpoint, stg.faceshoot, stg.ferox, stg.floralia, stg.fourside/dx, stg.garden/dx, stg.gerudo, stg.goldplains, stg.hyrulejo/dsb, stg.icemountain, stg.inishien/dsb, stg.izumi/dx, stg.jumpusagi, stg.junglecoast, stg.kraid/dx, stg.lounge, stg.miarecity, stg.mtdedede, stg.mutecity/dx, stg.osohe, stg.pacmaze, stg.pura/dx, stg.quest, stg.rainbowroad, stg.resortisland, stg.sectorz/dsb, stg.senjo, stg.skyroad, stg.sr388, stg.tomodachi, stg.tundra, stg.train, stg.vegaspalace, stg.wariotaxi, stg.wily, stg.yoshicloud, stg.yoster/dx, stg.zoness Jumpman Leak- 40 characters, Mewtwo, Lucario, and R.O.B. return, Dixie Kong, Mii, and Jumpman are Newcomers, Snake is cut, Bowser Jr. Is an assist trophy, there is a Tetris based stage, and the Cannon Box from Super Mario 3D World is an item. Naryol Leak- 42 playable characters and Ridley is not one of them and neither is King K. Rool. This leak talked about how Sakurai is aiming for uniqueness. That's basically it. Ned Bourne Leak- It states that Impa, Paper Mario, Chrom, and Matthew(Son of Isaac) will be playable characters. Neoseeker- This leak is solely based on the fact that Waluigi is an assist trophy. The leak stated that Waluigi, Richard, and Tails are assist trophies, Shulk, Mii, Bandana Dee, and Sabure are playable, and Yveltal and Arceus are pokeballs. It also stated that Sector 4(Metroid Fusion) is a stage, there is a new stage from the upcoming "X", there is a new stage from Donkey Kong Country Tropical Freeze, and there is a new stage from Wonderful 101. PukurinMaii Leak- this leak states that Halberd from Kirby and Prison Island from Xenoblade are Wii U stages and World Tournament from Pokemon will be a 3DS stage. The Newcomers are Rosalina, Little Mac, Mii, Shulk, a red head girl from Fire Emblem, Pac-Man, and Palutena and the Veterans are Mewtwo, Ness, King Dedede, Jigglypuff, Yoshi, Ganondorf, and Falco Ronolab- This leak states that Ridley is a stage boss for Pyrosphere, King K. Rool is an assist trophy, Mewtwo is returning along with Jigglypuff and Mr. Game & Watch, but Snake is cut, but will have a trophy. The Newcomers in the leak are Chrom, Shulk, Karate Joe, Takamaru, Dark Pit, Bandana Dee, and Mach Rider. Overall though the leak itself is very detailed and could be legit, but you can't predict Sakurai. Rosalina X- It says that 4 characters are cut and Captain Falcon is returning. SuperMK17 Leak- Newcomers are Palutena, Medusa, Bandana Dee, Pac-Man, Mii, Wonder Red, Chrom & Lucina, Black Shadow, and Shulk 'Extra Additions to Game' Random Tripping has been removed from the game. Characters aren't floaty when they fall off cliffs or platforms Character Customizations for different move sets for characters Many characters have different movement and attack animations when facing either direction, so they face the screen more often. Depending on exact animation details, this may mean that some attacks may behave slightly differently when they interact with each other from different directions. Damage percentage numbers are no longer a solid color, instead appearing as a metallic gradient, and pass through green and yellow colors instead of fading straight from white to red as damage increases. The smoke trail effect produced by characters taking high knockback seems to have been replaced by a colored trail of light. Category:Browse